


Ring of Evermemories

by sluggybunny



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: based off a glitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggybunny/pseuds/sluggybunny
Summary: Pavel tries a spell, and unexpected results ensure. Based off a glitch that I discovered in-game and then thoroughly abused for my own enjoyment.





	Ring of Evermemories

Pavel huffed as he stared at the empty bag, the large book that laid open, and the shimmering ring that hummed with power before him. He gently picked up the ring, feeling its arcane energy within it. It was a  _ ‘Ring of Wizardry’ _ , as Thalantyr had called it, A powerful ring that helps mages focus and empower their spellcasting, he had given this to Pavel for no cost at all. It didn’t look cheap either, Pavel could only imagine how much it costed and counted himself lucky that he had managed to charm the ill-tempered wizard. With his words, of course. Pavel has yet to learn the actual  _ charm  _ spell.

 

He slipped the ring into the purple bag and looked over the notes scrawled in the book. A simple enchanting spell that Pavel was told to perform. Placing the ring inside the bag, as to empower it, and casting a charm upon the bag so only Pavel may open it. It was one of his lessons, as instructed by Thalantyr. He was being taught things at a fast pace, and he was very pleased by his own aptitude. He had longed to learn the Art, but Gorion forbade him. Pavel frowned.  _ Gorion _ . 

 

Shaking away the thoughts, trying to focus on the lesson, Pavel began. He held the bag with both of his hands and shut his eyes, steadying his breathing and focusing in one the spell. He pictured the symbols in his head, the ones he had memorized just before. Picturing the enchantment and feeling a sort of power well up inside him…. 

 

He began to speak the words when something surged within him, followed by a flash of purple light from his finger tips. The bag light up and suddenly felt much heavier. The half-elf’s eyes flashed open and he dropped the bag, its contents spilling onto the table.

 

“What in the -”

 

Rings poured out.  _ Rings of Wizardry _ . He gaped before panicking and picking up the bag, but the rings kept coming. “No, no, no!” He cried out, quickly tying the bag up and scooping the spilled contents into his shirt and scrambling away from the desk. This wasn’t at  _ all  _ what he’d wanted. He quickly bolted from the bedroom, trying to keep all the rings in place.

 

Out, he rushed into the cool night air. Thankful that it was such a late hour, that no one could see him. He panicked to think where to put these rings. The answer flashing through his head, he rushed to the river bank. 

 

He raced towards the bridge and before he was able to make it to the edge, a hand grabbed his and Pavel jumped. He turned around and saw nothing, then he looked down and saw a gnome face sneering at him.

 

“Pavel! What are you doing?” Quayle asked, pushing his tiny glasses up on his nose. 

 

Pavel sputtered for a moment, his face burning. “What are  _ you _ doing?”

 

“I was just at Belching Dragon, getting a  _ smart  _ and  _ intelligent  _ drink and such.” The gnome snorted and puffed his chest up. Pavel opened his mouth, then closed it. Quayle then squinted and leaned in. “What is that that you’ve got?” He tugged at Pavel’s shirt, despite his protests, and grabbed ahold of a ring.

 

“Is this-” His eyes widened as he saw the  _ rest  _ of the rings. “By Baravar! Pavel, what in the-”

 

Pavel’s eyes watered. “I don’t know! I did the lesson that Thalantyr had given me and I did them  _ wrong _ ! There’s so many and I think there’s more in the bag-”

 

Quayle choked. “ _ More _ ?!”

 

Panic ran through Pavel, so upset that he failed such a simple lesson. “I don’t know what to do! I can’t even do this simple charm, I’m such a useless-”

 

“Useless? USELESS?!” Quayle suddenly yelled with an outburst before quickly quieting, wary of the hour and how last time he started yelling at this hour a lady had came out with a shoe and gave him a hearty thwack. “My boy,” He said much lower. “Do you  _ realize _ how much these are worth? They’re quite rare, powerful, and sell for a sum. Why, we could get rich beyond our wildest dreams and  _ hire  _ someone to solve this Iron Crisis bologna!” He held the ring and it shimmered in the moonlight. 

 

Pavel considered this. They could make much gold through this, and if he could replicate the mishap he could duplicate many  _ other  _ things. But then the thought of him just becoming a con-man, a counterfeiter. He’d never be a real mage, just a man with some tricks and he’d be scamming people and he’d-

 

He swiped the ring from Quayle’s hand and chucked it into the river. Quayle, dumbfounded, couldn’t react as Pavel then dumped his shirt into the river and then quickly throwing the gem bag with it. 

 

“You blasted idiot!” Quayle cried, his hands to his head in disbelief. “Does your pea brain know how to think?!”

“Maybe not.” Pavel gave an awkward, apologetic shrug before quickly running away back to the Inn. Quayle gave out a heavy sigh as he stared out in the river, the night too dark to even see the shimmering rings be carried away by the stream.


End file.
